


Terrible Things

by wankiero



Category: Mayday Parade - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Hey, I'm Frank, and you're the guy who was staring at me like he was in love for my whole set. Nice to meet you.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the story told in the lyrics of Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.

When Gerard Way was sixteen all he wanted was to fall in love. He wanted fire works, sparks, the look in someone's eyes when they woke up next to him and thought they were the luckiest person alive. It seemed like too much to ask but that's all Gerard wanted. He'd meet people and at the back of his mind he'd always have the thought ''Is it them?'' but it never was.  
When Gerard turned twenty he'd just about lost the faith that there was someone out there for him. He stopped looking at people and wondering if they were the one, as if they were the ones he was destined to spend his forever with. Gerard realised that he didn't need someone else in his life to be happy. He was so sick of the depression of being alone, he needed to be happy on his own.   
At the age of 23 Gerard had given up on love. Well, not completely. Gerard found another way to love, music. Gerard wrote, sang and even tried to create his own. He loved how he could put all his emotions on paper instead of into someone else. Him and the music would fit together beautifully and Gerard realised that he didn't need to fall in love any more.  
Even though Gerard didn't have the need to fall in love or even the desire he had had when he was younger it didn't stop the swell of his heart when he first saw Frank Iero.  
It was in a grubby little club with about 50 people in the crowed watching the shitty punk bands sweat and scream their hearts out. Gerard had never seen something so brilliant. When Pency Prep came on stage and the short singer with the terrible hair and the inked arms started singing Gerards faith in love came back full force.   
The energy that the singer put into every syllable of every word had Gerard in awe. It was like Gerard knew everything he'd need to know about him. Everything but his name. The name Gerard found out when Pency Prep ended their set and the singer screamed into the microphone ''I'm Frank Iero and we were Pency Prep, so long and goodnight!'' then left the stage, the crowed cheering them off.  
Gerard had always told himself love at first sight didn't exists, you can't truly fall in love with someone when you've never even spoken to them, right?  
The whole 'never even spoken to them' thing was soon resolved when Gerard was at the bar, trying to steady his heart and Frank Iero was leant right next to Gerard, eyeing him up and down. Gerard yelped when he saw him and dropped the money he was handing to the bartender. He apologized profusely and Frank giggled, helping his pick up the coins. Once Gerard had all the money Frank handed over a $10 bill to the bartender and said ''Pay for his and I'll have a Vodka and Redbull please.'' Gerard gaped at the bartender and then at Frank, not even being able to speak. Frank giggled again and Frank held his hand out ''Hey, I'm Frank, and you're the guy who was staring at me like he was in love for my whole set. Nice to meet you.''  
''Gerard.'' Gerard croaked out and then cleared his throat, shaking Franks hand ''My names Gerard.''

After that Frank and Gerard were pretty much inseparable. They went home together that night, then stayed together the whole of the next day. Even when Frank went home they'd still text none stop the whole time. Only after 6 months of them being like this Frank and Gerard moved into their own apartment. Their families told them they were moving too fast but they'd waited so long to find each other that it didn't even matter.  
Frank was the most beautiful man Gerard had ever seen. He was everything Gerard had ever dreamed of. Frank was not only visually stunning his soul shone through his looks when he spoke about nearly anything but especially when he spoke about his passions. When Frank spoke about music Gerard would just watch in awe at the way Franks hands moved excitedly, the way his eyes shined and there was a twist of a smile on his lips. After every outburst from Frank where he'd talk so passionately about anything Gerard would never be able to hold himself back from kissing him. Frank never minded though.

Even in the worst of times Frank and Gerard loved each other. Of course they did. They'd seen each other at the worst and they'd seen each other at their best. And Gerard knew him and Frank were in this forever, they were perfect. Most of the time they'd have too much to drink, they'd go out to every after party of Franks shows and get completely waisted. Usually the night would end with Gerard holding Frank back from a fight or Frank holding Gerards hair out of his face as he threw up. They'd never leave the other though, no matter how drunk or how disorientated, they'd always be stuck with the other, they never wanted it any other way.  
Not every night was like that though, of course. They weren't always drinking or partying. Some nights Frank and Gerard would lay out on the balcony of their apartment and stare up at the stars. The way Gerard looked at the stars was almost like how he stared at Frank, Frank thought. They'd share everything on nights like that, Gerards favourite was hearing Franks dumb teenage stories. They'd laugh together and tease one another until eventually one of them would get so sleepy they'd end up falling asleep on the other, cuddled close and happier than they could ever be.

They made stuff for each other sometimes. Frank had sat Gerard down one evening in the bedroom and got out his guitar and quietly sang him a song he'd written for Gerard about how their story didn't compare to anything else, how they were too young to notice the world turn around them and how they were too dumb to even care. They'd made love that night, slow and passionate and Gerard knew for definite what he was going to give Frank in return.  
Usually when Gerard would make something for Frank he'd put all his effort into it, he'd work for hours making sure every brush stroke was perfect, every line was exactly where he wanted it to be. He'd make sure everything he gave to Frank was the best thing he'd ever produced. The gift he gave Frank though was an exception; using only paper and string Gerard wrapped up Franks gift as carefully as he could. It may not be the most pretty thing he'd ever made but it had other meaning. Inside was an engagement ring which, if Frank said yes, would mark their promise to one another to stay together forever and to Gerard that was the most beautiful thing he could possibly ever give Frank so wrapping it in such a way seemed perfect. Gerard hoped Frank would just get that as one of his 'Cryptic artist' things.  
When Frank came home from the supermarket that afternoon Gerard pulled him into the living room and sat him down. ''I made you something.'' Gerard smiled softly and handed him the gift. ''Careful.'' He had warned as Frank started to pull it apart excitedly. Frank slowed down and opened it more gently until he saw the ring, his eyes had gone huge and he held up the ring between himself and Gerard, staring at him in disbelief. Gerard reached up and cupped Franks face, smiling at him ''Frank, you know that I love you, will you marry me?''

Their wedding was held in a small church where Frank was born, it was mainly just to keep his parents happy but it was nice, the church was decorated beautifully and it was everything sixteen year old Gerard had dreamt of. It had come a reality and nothing could make Gerard sad again, he had Frank, forever.

Forever was cut short though for him and Frank. Their forever was cruelly snatched away the day Gerard held Franks hand in the hospital bed at the age of forty five and he told Gerard not to be sad, told him Gerard was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Gerard had held Franks hand so tightly as if he could keep Frank there with him. That if he held on it couldn't end. Gerard would never forget the sound of their forever being over, it was just one long monotone beep.

Gerard couldn't remember the rest of that day. He didn't want to.

That brought Gerard here on his knees at a grave with the love of his life's name written into the cold stone in front of him. Gerard cries until he feels like he's going to break, not that he thought there was anything left of him to break. Gerard tells himself that if he could, he'd go back to sixteen year old him and tell him never to fall in love. Tell him there was too much to lose and beg him to walk away if he ever met anyone, not to let them get to him.   
But if Gerard were given the choice he knew he never would. Life could do terrible things but he'd never in million years deprive himself of the wonderful thing life gave to him; Frank Iero.

Even if it wasn't forever.


End file.
